


Огонь и мясо

by JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM



Series: У каждого вопроса две стороны [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: У каждого вопроса, конечно, две стороны, но попробуйте объяснить это разведке Альянса.___Написано на тему спецквеста: «Всякий вопрос имеет две стороны. Чтобы добиться успеха, надо поддерживать обе».





	Огонь и мясо

**Author's Note:**

> В этом драбблике есть шашлыки на даче у Таркина и упоминания «Старкиллера» и «Сокрушителя солнц». Это всё.

Особняк Таркина на Эриаду, где собирался цвет имперского общества, окружали поросшие соснами скалы. И дом, и компания были гранд-моффу под стать: дом, со знанием дела вписанный в ландшафт, был не лишён строгого изящества, а съезжались туда несколько раз в год военные чины, монополисты, поддерживавшие власть, отдельные сенаторы и деятели науки. Приглашение на Эриаду на охоту или погостить несколько дней, чтобы без помех обсудить требующие внимания вопросы, было в определённых кругах желанным пропуском в высший свет — но этот высший свет разительно отличался от зажравшейся и прогнившей элиты времён Республики. Это была новая аристократия, тщательно отфильтрованная социальными потрясениями и хозяином дома, люди, которые действительно были способны на великие дела.  
И Кренник гордился, что входит в их число.  
Он вышел из дома в сгущавшиеся сумерки, на открытую террасу, где собралась небольшая компания, возглавляемая самим гранд-моффом: адмирал Мотти, тюфякоообразный Бевел Лемелиск, знакомый Креннику по разработкам военных кораблей, и Эрсо, бесстрашно устроившийся ближе всех к Таркину и дышащему жаром мангалу. На коленях у него лежал исчёрканный блокнот. Картина была нередкая: Таркин ценил Эрсо за технический гений, а Эрсо Таркина — за способность без долгих нудных объяснений понимать, что он имеет в виду.  
Сейчас говорили о супероружии. Кренник сел на край дивана; Гален улыбнулся ему одними глазами и продолжил:  
— Но только выделение энергии при взрыве сверхновой будет колоссальное, а у нас сейчас и близко нет настолько прочных материалов. Пришлось бы вкладываться в разработку брони.  
— Что ж, и вложились бы, — согласился Таркин, стоявший над мангалом и ворошивший угли. В сумерках рассыпавшиеся искры бросали интересные отблески на лица обоих собеседников. Таркин предпочитал некоторыми вещами заниматься сам — в том числе охотиться, убивать, разделывать добычу и разводить костёр. С мясом и огнём он управлялся отлично; кто-нибудь, обладавший более мрачным чувством юмора, чем Кренник, сказал бы, что это была определённо его стихия.  
— Дело не только в затратах, — подал голос из угла Лемелиск. — Можно будет сразу забыть о возможности устанавливать сроки.  
Слово «сроки» обычно вызывало у Кренника нервный тик, но только не сейчас: он только что исключительно удачно договорился с присутствовавшим здесь же крупным промышленником о внеочередных поставках нескольких сотен тонн кваданиевой стали для своего объекта, и этот успех тоже внёс свой вклад в его прекрасное настроение.  
— Всё из-за того, что для удара по звезде придётся подойти слишком близко. Если бы было средство, которое бы позволило атаковать с большого расстояния, может быть, даже из другой звёздной системы...  
— Какое же? — поинтересовался Таркин. Мясо приятно шипело на раскалённой решётке. — Там же целые световые годы. Любое оружие на такой дистанции бессмысленно, противник двадцать раз успеет эвакуироваться.  
— Совершенно не обязательно, — с удовольствием возразил Эрсо. — Только если использовать более традиционные типы пушек, но все возможности этим не ограничиваются. Если взять тахионные потоки, эффект был бы почти мгновенный...  
Кренник покосился на него: глаза у Эрсо блестели вдохновенно, а рядом на широком подлокотнике примостился пустой коньячный бокал. Тахионные потоки, придумает же... Можно было поспорить, но не хотелось. Хотелось целоваться — увлечённый разговором Гален так и притягивал к себе — но сейчас было не время.  
Кренник откинулся на плетёную спинку, вдохнул полной грудью горный воздух с ноткой сгоревшего на углях жира. Было хорошо. Они находились сейчас в точке, где сходятся силовые линии, и всё внутри вибрировало от ничем не сдерживаемой мощи. Эта терраса была сейчас вершиной мира; только вершины — это неподвижные камни, вынесенные наверх пластами породы, а собравшиеся здесь не стояли на месте и сами были в ответе за свои победы. Они были бурным потоком, питающим Империю и формирующим её ландшафт.  
Через несколько минут исключительно бредовой дискуссии о сверхоружии на тахионных потоках, которое могло бы питаться энергией звёзд, не выдержал уже Мотти:  
— Выкачивать звёзды, чтобы уничтожать другие звёзды? У нас что, так много лишних звёзд?  
Таркин поднял бровь и ответил с нескрываемой иронией:  
— Это гипотетическое обсуждение.  
— Разумеется, — подтвердил Эрсо. — Нам ни к чему столько сверхоружия, мы всё равно не будем пускать его в ход.  
На этом разговор и иссяк: мясо было дожарено, обслуга быстро и слаженно накрыла к ужину в столовой. Беседа за ужином касалась уже только грядущего сезона охоты, который Таркин намеревался провести в заповеднике к северу от дома — «могли бы подняться и на Гиблое плато, но там уже не водятся вирмоки» — и о делах отсутствующих членов адмиралитета.  
После ужина Таркин утащил с собой очередного собеседника, и Кренник с Эрсо, воспользовавшись случаем, устроились на перекур в спокойной беседке в дальнем конце обрамлявшего особняк сада. Таркин не любил курильщиков и не упускал случая рассказать, что запах табачного дыма слышен за десятки метров, а по огоньку сигареты в темноте удобно целиться снайперам.  
— Что, нашей станции Таркину уже мало? — поинтересовался Кренник, садясь. Уже совсем стемнело, и во тьме звенели цикады или что-то вроде — по крайней мере, он надеялся, что это безобидные насекомые, а не что-то хищное.  
— Нашей станции у Таркина ещё нет, — пожал плечами Эрсо.  
— Интересно, как это ускорит процесс, если бюджеты уйдут на сторону...  
Гален отвернулся, откинулся спиной на его грудь. Кренник обнял его и глубоко затянулся.  
— Когда мы достроим, ничего лучше ему уже не захочется.  
— Никому не захочется, — откликнулся Гален, протянул руку и забрал сигарету из его губ, чтобы поцеловать.

Генерал Дрейвен прокрутил вниз страницу очередного донесения с Эриаду и ещё раз посмотрел на фотографии. Внедрить агента в обслуживающий персонал дома Таркина было очень непростой задачей, и у них ушло на это несколько попыток, но затраты оправдывали себя.  
На снимках, сделанных фоточувствительной техникой в сумерках через листву, двое людей уютно расположились в уединённой беседке. Первым был хорошо известный Дрейвену Кренник, директор по разработке перспективных вооружений, даже сейчас одетый в мерцающее во мраке белое, хоть и не в официальную униформу.  
А вот второй, судя по отчёту, был тот самый таинственный неуловимый гений, стоявший за Кренником, в существовании которого не сомневался ни один из их информаторов. Гален Эрсо. Ключевая фигура в имперской военной программе.  
Если бы его об этом спросили, Гален Эрсо, разрабатывавший для Империи оружие и — по совместительству — уязвимости в нём, мог бы исчерпывающе обосновать выбранную им линию поведения. Он мог добиться успеха в том, что задумал, только если бы смог обмануть всю верхушку, убедить их в своей надёжности с помощью разговоров, секса и совместных возлияний, мимикрировать. Это был единственный способ защитить себя и всех остальных.  
Но разведка Альянса не собиралась спрашивать.


End file.
